One of the main challenges during repairs of tubular organs such as nerves, blood vessels and tendons is reattachment of the severed or injured ends of the nerve, blood vessel or tendon using microsurgical techniques. Placing micro-sutures is time consuming and prolongs the duration that the patient is under anesthesia. Furthermore, placement of sutures, even micro-sutures, may result in further injury to the nerve, blood vessel, tendon, lymphatic vessel, digestive tract or genitourinary tract and thus delay recovery or impair the degree of recovery.
Accordingly, it is necessary in the art to obviate the use of sutures when repairing biological tissue, e.g., tubular biological tissues.